


Silence Is Golden

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, pornday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna helps Roy out while Lian's sick, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Timmy, michikohxd, and for pornday. Heh, and I was feeling contrary to canon and most of fanon. Unpopular pairing is unpopular. Watch how much I care~ <3 [Pornday Link](http://pornday.livejournal.com/20693.html)

Slowly, Roy tucked his daughter into bed. She had a bit of a fever, but a press of his lips to her forehead told him that it was going down, thankfully. Lian would probably still wake at the slightest thing out of place. Pulling away from her carefully, Roy stealthily made it to the bedroom door, where Donna was waiting for him. He gave her a smile before silently closing the door behind him.

When Donna opened her mouth to speak, Roy held up a finger to her mouth before gesturing for her to follow him down the hallway to the living room. “Didn't wanna wake her,” Roy explained as Donna nodded.

“I know. You're a great dad, Roy,” she murmured.

Roy's cheeks tinged red. “Maybe, but thanks for helping me out this week. She hasn't been this sick in a while and-”

This time, Donna placed a finger to Roy's lips to silence him. “It's okay. I was happy to help,” she replied. “It was nice to spend time with Lian like this again. ...and with you, too.”

Roy took the hand near his mouth in his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I think she really missed you,” he admitted. “...I have too.”

Donna's face softened. “I don't want to lead you on again,” she said quietly. “I hurt you-”

“Don't beat yourself about that,” Roy cut in, bringing her hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to her fingertips. “We were both different people then. I'd like to think I've grown up some.”

“You _have_ , Roy,” Donna told him. “I want to believe that I have too, after everything...”

“Then believe in that,” Roy said firmly. “We can...take it slow. Starting with me insisting, again, you don't sleep on the couch like you did the rest of this week.”

Donna opened her mouth to protest before snapping it shut and smiling. “Only as long as you don't take the couch in my stead,” she replied with a little grin before pressing a sweet kiss to Roy's lips. “Deal?”

“Deal,” he murmured as he lightly tugged on her hand. 

The walk to Roy's bedroom was silent, having to pass by Lian's room to get there. Donna laced her fingers with Roy's as they walked, earning her a smile. She smiled back as he quietly opened his bedroom door just enough so they could slip inside. Donna soundlessly closed the door behind them.

Roy's hand let go of hers, and she felt the loss keenly, but he was working to get his shoes off, hopping on one foot for a moment, and she couldn't suppress a quiet giggle. He gave her a bit of a sour look, but she knew he didn't mean it, especially when he tugged her towards the bed playfully.

“Let me take my boots off,” she told him quietly as she sat on the bed.

Roy nodded as he sprawled out comfortably on his bed, arms under his head. Donna could feel his eyes watching her as she took off her boots, and she felt a blush creeping to her face. She inwardly scolded herself for flushing for such a silly reason. It wasn't like she hadn't had Roy watch her doing dirtier things than simply taking off her boots.

With a little intake of breath and her boots finally off, Donna turned around and crawled up the bed to lie next to Roy. “Hey there,” Roy murmured when her head hit the pillow next to him, propping his head up on his elbow.

“Hey,” she whispered back with a smile.

He smiled back, his free hand tucking a stray strand lock of hair behind Donna's ear. His hand lingered for a moment, hesitant, before he let it slip to cup her cheek. She pressed into that hand, contented with this moment. His thumb stroked her cheek affectionately, and Donna enjoyed the closeness, slipping her own hand to cup his cheek. The stubble tickled her palm, but she hardly noticed as she felt Roy pull her closer.

“This okay?” he asked, sounding almost cautious.

Donna answered him by shifting forward, her lips meeting his softly. He kissed her back chastely, but that didn't last long. Soon, they were pressed against each other, the kiss now decisively less chaste. Her tongue pressed against his lips until Roy opened his mouth and moved his tongue against hers in a familiar dance. Roy's hand slid into Donna's hair, fingers tangling with the dark strands as Donna's hand moved to the back of Roy's neck, pulling him closer.

The familiarity took over the situation, and they were pressed against each other, legs entangled. So entranced by the kissing, Donna hardly noticed her thigh now pressing up against Roy's groin until he gasped into the kiss. He pulled back, only a breath away. Donna gave a little smirk, rubbing her thigh against him more deliberately. Roy swallowed his sounds, but emitted a quiet growl before pulling Donna into a heated kiss as he moved against her thigh.

She could feel him hardening against her, and in the back of her mind, Donna knew this was going a little too fast, but she had missed this. She hadn't even know how much she had missed it, so she let herself let go, kissing Roy back with just as much fervor. Their bodies moved against each other, and she could feel herself getting hot from rubbing against Roy like this.

The kiss broke for a moment to catch their breaths, and Roy's hand moved from her down the cup her hip before squeezing between their bodies and maneuvering into her pants and panties. She bit back a moan, knowing that if they got too loud, they would wake Lian. When Roy's clever fingers reached her clit, she dragged Roy down for another kiss to swallow any sounds she might make.

Donna concentrated on the kiss, sucking on Roy's tongue, and keeping enough pressure and friction against his groin to get him off. With the way Roy was moving faster against her, she figured it was working. He began to work her clit faster in retaliation, and she felt heat coiling in her belly, so close to release, but when Donna felt Roy tense against her in release, wet warmth seeping against her thigh, she gasped against his mouth and came as well.

Roy broke the kiss, breathing deeply as he rested his forehead against hers. Donna panted lightly as Roy's hand slipped out of her pants, and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her half on top of him. She rested her head on his chest with a little smile.

“We should clean up,” she murmured against his chest.

Roy wiped his hand off on his pants with a hum of agreement. “Mmm, should, but I can deal with it just for the night if you can,” he replied quietly with a little smirk.

She smacked his chest playfully. “I'm not doing the laundry,” she told him with a yawn as she snuggled against him. 

“Fine with me,” Roy murmured as he held her close, eyes sliding shut. “...g'night, Donna.”

Donna smiled, eyes already closed. “Good night, Roy,” she replied as they fell soundly asleep together.


End file.
